broken_contractsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternate Universes
Plotlines diverging from the canon continuum and background of ''Broken Contracts, ''yet arranged in the same world. The characters' histories, and the history of the world are altered, yet feature Broken Contracts characters. Often with alternate character portrayals, the people you get to know in the canon might not be the same, but in the end they are still the characters - only with different pasts, causing them to have either a slightly or vastly different outlook. List of AU Stories The Marriage Contract Summary In another world, the war that has split apart the land of Nora and the Western continent has finally ended, and the victors are the Demons. Moving in to occupy the lands the humans have fought to reclaim before, the hunters are forced to comply with certain demands under the guise of a ‘treaty’ for greater peace, thought of by the great Demon General, Naberius. Marriage contracts under the form of ‘alliances’ between powerful hunter families and noble demons are now what shift around the powers. Because despite the ‘treaty’ and a promise of the occupation still letting the humans remain in Nora, it is clear that the land itself has become split apart into different demon factions. To the westernmost of Nora lies Naberius’s domain, and it is where our story starts. The Demon General has demanded that the daughter of the hunters’ most fearsome fighter, Asher Averill, be given to his own son and successor as a bride. The Averills are a fearsome family; known as the most vicious and tenacious clan and feared for their power that some have deemed inhumane and belonging more to that of the demons. Some see it ironically appropriate that the family who has had so many entanglements with demonic contracts in the past is now being made to bow down to Naberius and his family. Yet not all things are alright with the two to-be wedded themselves. Selene Averill, young, beautiful, and powerful – one of the deadliest combatants in the war, is not remotely willing to submit herself to marriage to the enemy’s son. For her, it is to admit defeat, and how can she accept someone who has inevitably ravaged her homeland and her people? And Phynex, son of Naberius, who will one day succeed his father as General has enough pressing concerns as it is: his studies and his training to succeed his father. A human bride is one thing; his beautiful but tempestuous betrothed is another. Cast Main: Phynex, Selene Supporting: Jasper, Millia, Soleil and Asher Averill, Naberius, Paimon, Jared, Orion, Golem, and Namah Key Differences to the Canon Continuum The Human - Demon War of Nora In this continuum, the decisive victor of the war between the humans and demons over the land of Nora are the demons, particularly the Demon General Naberius. Unlike in canon, the general here and his wife weren't executed. Naberius led the war against the hunters and humans on the human plane, eventually winning over by force and laying down a 'treaty' to stop the fighting with the Averills, the warrior clan of hunters known for their contracts with demons and grey-dark magic. Despite the 'victory' letting the demon leaders begin to move in on the land, tensions are still high as powerful hunter families are swept up by noble demon families in 'alliances'. The Averills are offered one such 'alliance' by Naberius in the form of a marriage between two children of their families. In exchange, the Averills will cease hunting down Naberius and his family, the protection also partially extended to the legions of demons under Naberius's command. In return, the Averills will keep their own estates as a 'separate' territory, Naberius and his men bound not to attack them in their land. Phynex An altered character portrayal of Phynex is explored in the AU. As his parents have never died, he was raised and reared to be Naberius's successor as a General of Asmodeus the sin of Lust. This world's Phynex seems to be more measured and strict, disciplined compared to his canon counterpart, a product of being raised by a strict general father. He is obsessed with honoring his own name, fearing any situations that may lead to his downfall, such as another male demon taking Selene or not meeting standards he is supposed to meet. In this Alternate Universe it is established that he did not participate in the war but studied its strategy despite already being 500 at the time. Selene Like Phynex above her, she has a slightly different outlook and portrayal here. Her mother Soleil is alive, and the Averill family hasn't been completely wiped out. Slightly more sympathetic because of her mother's influence, but also more rebellious and tempestuous. Despite her anger, she doesn't bear hatred towards the demons in particular - only the situation she's found herself in. She isn't the sole heir in the AU, her older male cousins taking precedence over her - but she's still the strongest Averill's only child so a lot of expectations were on her shoulders until she had to marry Phynex. Born during wartime, she's experienced the war for all of her life, making her hardened to things around her but also somewhat of a shellshocked veteran. The Western University of Nora Summary The all-human cast and their stories now revolve around their university, known for short as Nora University. Phynex, a second year studying business management, lives in a dormitory building with a rather... eccentric group of dorm-mates. Namah and Kit are slutting it up every other night, Jared holds weekly Game Nights for the good of community building, Belinda has turned the veranda into a jungle of plants, and Orion just wants to study. Then Selene Averill, a new freshman who is studying law, moves into their dorm. The Princess and the Bodyguard Touken Ranbu Alternate Universe Yannex Disclaimer: this is just a 'what-if' situation that has not been roleplayed, unlike The Marriage Contract. This AU does not even have a title, only going by the one key changed character. Branching off from the attacks and bombing in Nora, this AU guides down into what could have happened had the poison ruined and hurt Phynex's mind enough about Selene's 'death'. The hallucinogenic poison has, in this AU, corrupted his mind enough to the point of obsession with his partner. It does not end well for anyone involved, most of all Selene. ''Yannex ''is a shortened term for 'Yandere Phynex'. Scarred by the imagining of Selene's death, the change in Phynex's mind is that all that matters to him is getting to keep her. He no longer cares about morality or other people's safety and emotion, and is more bent on keeping his partner locked away from the rest of the world, convinced that she would be safe and happy with him and ''only ''him... However, at the same time Phynex is aware of his actions and how immoral they are. During certain periods he will often break down and beg for forgiveness, knowing that by treating her the way he does is wrong. This AU also focuses on a drug that let's one relive memories in dreams, which is a substance Selene happens across and uses for the sake of meeting the 'sane' Phynex from the past. This in turn causes 'Yannex' to panic and become jealous of his former self and attempts to destroy all traces of the drug. Selene always has a vial with her at all times.Category:Roleplay